


Why can't I be here?

by fallenice



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Nino knows that Jun is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't I be here?

Jun is sulking when they return to the dressing room. Arashi lets him have the shower first and by the time Jun is done, he is pleased to find that the dressing room is empty. The other members have probably used the shower rooms on the other floors, he thinks to himself, before he notices the presence of another person. 

"Why are you still here?"

"Why can't I still be here?" Nino replies. 

Jun isn't in the mood to argue and packs up quickly instead. 

“Are you jealous of me and Oh-chan?" Nino continues, voice more factual than anything else. 

Jun freezes in his movements and glares at Nino. Nino smirks, knowing that he has hit jackpot (when does he _not_ hit it anyway), and sits down on the dressing room table, facing Jun, hoping to get his attention. Instead of granting it to him, Jun grabs his bag and turns to leave. Nino clicks his tongue a little and hops down from the table to grab Jun's wrist, stopping him. He can feel Jun trying to shake his grip off, so he tightens it to indicate his desire not to let go. 

Nino feels Jun hesitate and takes the opening to lean in closer and place his head on Jun's shoulder, taking in the scent of Jun's soap. Jun stills at the contact - he has always been helpless when it comes to Nino - as Nino’s hand slides down Jun’s wrist to interlace their fingers together. 

They stay that way in silence for some time before Nino says, voice softer than a whisper, 

"I don't want television to cheapen... this, us."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Riri’s chatbox.


End file.
